A Total Hart Break Part 5
by KiddwithaHart
Summary: So This Is Possibly The Last Story On Natalya And T.J. I Haven't Decided.   This Is Sort Of Natalya's View. But Also Whether Nattie And T.J Get Back Together. Read On To Find Out More :


Natalya's POV

" So, Well I Miss T.J So Much. I Need Him To Help Me Thorugh This Difficult Time But This Difficult Time Is All Because Of Him! Why Did He Have To Do This To Me? Why?  
I Know What I ALMOST Did With Cody, But Did I Cheat? No. He Did And Now My Family Hate Him. But Truth Be Told I Still Love Him. I Need Him. [ She Began To Cry] I Wish I Could Turn Back Time And Have T.J In My Life I Really Do. I Think I Should Get In Touch With Him, But I Can't Let My Father Know, He'll Be So Angry."

Weeks Went By And Nattie Tried Deciding On Whether Or Not She Should Get In Touch With T.J. Eventually She Did. It Took Her A While To Dial His Number But She Did It. When T.J Saw Her Number Flash Across His Screen He Was Anxious He Thought Perhaps The Anvil Was Trying To Trick Him But He Knew Nattie Wouldn't Let Him Do Such A Thing, Even Though He'd Hurt The Anvilette. He Answered Eventually

"Hello?" He Whispered Down The Phone The Voice T.J Had Waited Weeks To Here Answered Back "T.J?" She Questioned "Its Nat, I Think.. I Think We Need To Talk. Can We Meet Up Sometime?" He Replied "Of Course Nattie, Anything You Wish. But, Will Your Father Be There? I Don't Want Any Trouble"  
Nattie Replied A Little Surprised, " No T.J, No. He Doesn't Even Know I'm In Contact With You. Can We Meet Tomorrow At Noon?"

T.J Agreed And They Both Hung Up, Nattie Felt Nervous And T.J Worried. He Knew Nattie Wouldn't Lie To Him. But Would She This Time?

Natalya's POV " I Wish I Hadn't Called Him Now. Really Wish I Hadn't."

That Night Both Nattie And T.J Barely Slept, Tossing And Turning Both Worried About The Next Days Events.

Nattie Woke Around 9am. Noticing The Time She Began To Get Ready For Her Meeting.  
Come 11am Both Nattie And T.J Set Off To The Cafe Were Nattie Had Previously Suggested To T.J. T.J Arrived First, For A While Nattie Sat In Her Car. Unable To Get Out, Thoughts Swirled Around Her Mind. Eventually She Told Herself Not To Be Silly And Got Out. Walking Into The Cafe She Saw T.J Fiddling About With Some Paper. She Thought To Herself. "He Looks Terrified, At Least He Came.."

Nattie Sat Infront Of T.J, A Little Nervous. They Both Sat In Silence For A While Before Nattie Eventually Spoke

" Thanks, Thanks For Coming T.J. I Think We Need To Sort This Out."

T.J Nodded,

" I Know. And Its Alright. I Think We Should Talk. Please Could I Explain?"

Nattie Sighed But Then Nodded.  
T.J Began Explaining To Nattie, He Told Her How Sorry He Was, That He Missed Her. Tears Fell From T.J's Face. He Needed Nattie To Forgive Him. He Loved Her With All His Hart. (PUN INTENDED)

T.J Finished, Nattie Sat Inm Silence. Unable To Take Everything In. She Said

"I'm Unsure Of What To Say Right Now, I Still Love You But Just Think Of What My Family Would Say? My Father Right Now, Hates You"

For The Nest Few Hours T.J & Nattie Spoke About Their Situation. 4pm Came Nattie Gasped Looking At Her Watch

" I Need To Go, I Told My Mother I Was Going Shopping. I've Been Ages"

T.J Sighed And Nodded Allowing Her To Leave. They Both Stood And T.J Gently Kissed Natties Cheek Making Her Smile Slightly. Nattie Arrived Home, She Recieved A Text. It Was From T.J

"Hey Nat, Today Was.. Good. We Should Meet Up Again Soon. Txx"

Reading T.J's Message Made Nattie Feel All Warm Inside. The Feeling She Felt When They First Got Together All Those Years Ago. She Replied.

"We Should Meet Again Soon, In A Better Environment Though :) Natx"

Weeks Passed, Nattie And T.J Met Up In Various Secret Places. The Cinema, Parks And At Each Others Homes. As The Weeks Went By Nattie Started To Forgive T.J. She Realised Why She Fell For Him In The First Place. The Secret Meetings However Came Back To Haunt Them. Jim 'The Anvil' Neidhart, Nattie Father Had Decided To Surprise His Daughter By Visting Her. What He Didn't Know Was His Daughter Was "Making Up" With The Man Who Broke Her Heart To Begin With. He Caught Them Nattie In T.J's Arms.

Seeing Her Father In Her Doorway Made Nattie Speechless. Jim Bellowed

"NATALIE! WHAT IS HE DOING HERE IN YOUR BED?"

She Just Laid There. Unable To Speak. Unsure Of What To Say. Jim's Voice Boomed Around Natties Room Again

"Well?"

So. This Maybe My Last Story On Natalya And T.J. I Haven't Decided. I May Continue This. And If Not I Will Leave This To Your Imagination :)  
Please Review Me. :D 3


End file.
